New Begining
by soultaker78
Summary: Sequel to Unexpected.  A 25 year old Sam reflects on how her friends have changed in the past decade and forms a new relationship with an old flame.  Oneshot, SxP.


Author's notes: this story is a follow up to Unexpected, so you absolutely have to read that story and its predecessors first. And if you're going to flame me, at least read the story.

---------------------

Sam was alone at her house and started contemplating all the things that had happened in the last 10 years. the first thing her mind came to was her father, who had died in a car accident during her junior high school.

Sam's dad dying, while admittedly bad for him, was just what Sam and her mom needed to bring them together. Both of them realized that while they didn't like certain aspects of each other's lifestyles, they had to accept each other because they were all they had. They were so close now that Sam still lived at home because she didn't want to leave her mom by herself.

Sam then thought about Danny. He had had to give up his dream of becoming an astronaut, and had instead became a cop. He used his ghost powers to help him out when no one was looking and still did the super hero thing from time to time.

He and Ember were still married, though not legally so. In fact, they had recently decided to have a child after their first unplanned and disastrous attempt a decade ago. The musical spirit was currently 4 months pregnant. They were hoping for a girl.

As for Tucker, he had gotten a job at a technology firm out of college. He had gone to the same college as Jazz, and the two had dated throughout out their time at the same institution. they worked out so well as a couple that they got married 8 months ago.

Sam had not been nearly as lucky as her friends in the romance department. She was still looking for the woman she would spend the rest of her life with. Even though she was technically bisexual, she found that she preferred women more often than men.

She had had an on off relationship with Paulina since high school. They liked being together (especially intimately), but they just couldn't stand being around each other for more than a few months at time. Sam had decided that she would just have to settle for what she had with Paulina.

Sam was interrupted from her musings when she heard the door bell ring. She went to the door, opened it, and was greeted with the sight of the latina she had just been thinking about. _Speak of the devil_, Sam thought to herself, then looked down to see that Paulina had gained quite a bit of weight around her midsection.

"Paulina, please tell me that you ate a live raccoon and it's currently making its way through your digestive tract," Sam said.

"Fraid not. I got knocked up," Paulina replied.

"Well I know I'm not the father. Unless I grew a penis and didn't notice it," Sam said, then pulled her skirt outward and looked down to see that this was not the case. "No, all woman down there. Ooooooooh,"

"Sam," Paulina practically yelled and Sam looked at her. "Stop admiring your genitals and let me in."

Sam did as she was told and they both sat down on a couch in the living room. "I hate to ask this Paulina, but is that Dash's kid?" Sam asked.

About two months ago, Dash had raped Paulina. The latina had reported the crime, and at Dash's trial there had been enough character witnesses to prove that he was a sadistic bastard used to getting his way. That, along with Paulina's testimony and the evidence compiled by the police, was enough to find him guilty in the jury's eyes. He was sentenced to spend the next couple years in jail.

"No, Dash is not the father," Paulina answered. "I was already a few weeks along when he... you know."

"I'm sorry to bring that up, but I had ask," Sam apologized. "Who is the father then?"

"Well, it happened when I was on vacation at this fabulous hotel in Greece, filled with lots of wealthy available guys..."

"So it was the pool boy? The bag boy?" Sam interrupted.

"Some kind of boy," Paulina answered. "Anyway, when I found at first I was terrified. Then I realized that I've just sort of been drifting through life..."

"Paulina," Sam interrupted again, "while this is nice and all, could you please get to the part where this involves me?"

"I've decided that I'm going to keep the baby and that I want you back."

Sam stood shocked for a few seconds while she let this new information process. "Paulina," Sam began, "you do know that you are asking a lot from me.

"I know," Paulina replied. "But I also know that we have been going through the same routine since high school. One of us does something to piss the other off and we're too stubborn apologize. Before you know it, you're screwing some colossal biker chick and I'm trying to convince my mom that the thing I'm keeping under my bed is a giant electric melon baler."

"What's wrong with that system?" Sam asked.

Paulina took a big sigh before continuing. "It's just that I think we have the potential to really be together and actually stay together. I mean, there has to be a reason we keep coming back to each other, right?"

"Hot lesbian sex?" Sam ventured a guess.

"Besides that! Although that part is good."

"Oh it's the best. Especially when you do that thing with your tongue..."

"Da da da," Paulina interrupted Sam. "We can get back to that later. Right now though, I need to hear you say that we are going to make this work."

Sam pondered what paulina was suggesting. On one hand, it would nice to have the kind of relationship that Danny and Tucker had. On the other hand, building a lasting relationship with a kid would be easier said than done. _But if we take things slow and talk out our problems like adults, this could work_ Sam thought

She then got out of the couch and walked over to a liquor cabinet. She poured herself two shot glasses of scotch (one of her favorites new pleasures since hitting 21) and sat back down next to Paulina.

"Who am I kidding?" Sam said. "I always knew that I would end up with you."

"You do know that I can't drink while pregnant?" Paulina asked.

"I know. Their both for me," Sam said and drank both glasses of alcohol.

Author's notes: the main basis for Sam and Paulina's relationship is the one between Jordan and Dr. Cox on the show 'Scrubs'. Those familiar with that show will probably notice that I used a couple quotes. I hope that by giving credit where credit is due, this is more of an homage than a rip-off.


End file.
